In the digital imaging field, inkjet printing technique, which is an important branch of conventional printing technology, is receiving more and more attention. The process of direct inkjet printing to plate based on nanometer material includes image and text information is processed firstly and then transferred from a computer to an inkjet printer (plate making machine); the inkjet printer prints the image and text information on an aluminum substrate that is coated with a coating layer or only has grain without coating layer, wherein, the part with images and text is formed by a nanometer composite transfer printing material and is oleophylic, while the part without images and text is hydrophilic; thus, the image and text information is transferred as a result of contrast between the oleophylic part and the hydrophilic part.
Direct inkjet printing to plate based on nanometer material utilizes an inkjet printer (plate making machine) to spray plate making ink on the surface of a substrate to form oleophylic image and text areas; whereas the areas that are not sprayed with ink are hydrophilic areas without images and text; thus, the printing is realized by the contrast between the oleophylic image and text areas and the hydrophilic areas without images and text. Direct inkjet printing to plate based on nanometer material avoids post-treatment procedures such as exposure and development, etc., and the obtained printing plates are proved as having high resolution and high durability. Presently, light solvents and water-based plate making ink are available for direct inkjet printing to plate based on nanometer material; however, the ink droplets diffuse on the surface of the substrate during printing, resulting in degraded plate making accuracy. The present invention aims to effectively inhibit the diffusing behavior of ink droplets by adjusting the formulation of ink, so as to improve the accuracy of plate making and the quality of prints.